


Her Name Is...

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [15]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Baby Names, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Names, Petty Arguements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: The name has to be as perfect as the baby. Pregnant Gerard is very difficult to please.





	Her Name Is...

“No!”

Frank sighed, running a hand through his hair. They’d just found out that they were expecting a baby girl, and they were trying to decide on a name. So far everything Frank had suggested was, well…wrong. It was starting to get annoying. They were never gonna get the kid named this way.

“C'mon, G…it’s such a cute one.”

“It’s a dog name, Frank,” Gerard insisted, arms crossed over his baby bump. “No daughter of mine is gonna be named Bailey, or Dixie.”

“I never said Dixie,” Frank replied flatly. “Fine…how about Bella?”

“Ugh, that stupid bitch from Twilight?” Gerard scoffed. “Not a fucking chance.”

“It’s not like naming her Hitler or something, G!” Frank spat. “It’s a cute name, lots of kids have it.”

“So? Maybe I just don’t like it.” Gerard leaned back into the sofa a little. 

“You just don’t like anything,” Frank said, exasperated. “Lois, Leah, Aida, Mina, Sheila, Eileen, Marilyn, Rose, Angelica, Bella…I only have so many names! I’m exhausting my resources!”

“I’m not settling for less than a perfect name,” Gerard stated. “We’ve got time anyways, at least three months.”

“But we were going to reveal the name this weekend, paint it on the nursery wall!” Frank groaned. “Why can’t you just make up your damn mind?”

“Forgive me, there’s a small child inside of me fucking up my hormones and zapping up all my DHA!” Gerard felt his reasoning was completely justified. 

“Ugh, you’re driving me crazy, you know?” Frank sank into the chair closest to him, tugging on his hair. “This is supposed to be a fun, exciting time, and I’m going grey from all this!”

“Oh, I feel so sorry for you.” Gerard got up, face still screwed into a glare. “You sit here and feel sorry for yourself, then. I’m going to take a nap.”

“Yeah, sleep off your bad fucking attitude!” Frank called after him, as he shuffled up the stairs.

“Oh you are sleeping with the dog tonight!” Gerard shouted form the top of the stairs.

“Great idea! Maybe they’ll actually give me some affection!” 

The slam of the door upstairs made Frank sigh, resting his head on his hand. God, this was just great. Fighting with Gerard was awful, and over something so stupid! So many things triggered these moods, from the wrong amount of salt on his french fries, to a dirty cup left on the table. This was probably the biggest disagreement yet…and Frank wasn’t gonna let the bay have a bad name, but please, they needed to make a decision. 

A little time passed. Frank wandered upstairs about an hour later, so see if G really was asleep. He checked the bedroom first, but Gerard wasn’t in there…hmm… Frank decided to try the nursery. That seemed like a logical next step.

Frank walked to the door, opening it a bit. The sight sort of hurt him, right in his chest. Gerard was sitting in the rocking chair, holding one of the little stuffed animals they’d picked out for the baby…and crying. Frank didn’t want this…he hadn’t meant to hurt him so badly. 

“…baby?” Frank wandered over, biting his lip a little.

“I’m sorry, Frank,” Gerard said, voice a little croaky from crying. “I-I didn’t…I don’t wanna fight.”

“I know, love, I know.” Frank put his arms around him from behind. “I don’t either. I…I love you too much, and I didn’t mean to snap…I want the baby to have a perfect nape, just like you do.”

“I-I just…has to be perfect.” Gerard looked up at Frank. “I don’t want her to be teased or-or just hate her name.”

“She won’t, darling,” Frank promised. “She’s gonna have an amazing name, we’re gonna come up with it together, in our own time. Okay?”

Gerard nodded, but that had somehow sparking something. Amazing…what was that song? Amazing…God? No…no, wait! Amazing-

“Grace.” Gerard smiled. “Grace Iero-Way.”

Frank smiled at that too.

“Grace…Grace is perfect!” He hugged Gerard softly, swaying him a little. 

“Grace…Gracie May maybe.”

“Yeah, sounds perfect.” Gerard kissed his cheek. “We did it…somehow we just did it.”

“I know, right?” He went around the chair, kneeling down and kissing Gerard’s belly. “Hear that, Gracie? You got a name now, so you gotta answer to it.”

“I think she’s got it,” Gerard replied, nodding when he felt a few kicks.

Frank chuckled softly. 

“That’s our girl.”

“Our little G.”


End file.
